The present invention relates to the determination of hazards on industrial sites, and more particularly to the use of historical data to predict safety incidents.
Preventing Health, Safety and Environment (HSE) incidents on job sites is a goal of many corporations and governments. Human analysis mechanisms such as process hazard analysis, hazard and operability studies and root cause analysis may be used to create a high level understanding of how an incident relating to process operations may occur, but such mechanisms do not fully account for all operational and human factor failures, or the combination of these failures and their relationships, that may lead to safety incidents. Traditionally, safety incidents are only analyzed after the event occurs, and large changes tend to only be made when severe incidents occur.